Potter Puppet Pals: The Series
by yellow notepaper
Summary: Neil Cicierega's famous 'Potter Puppet Pals' series is finally written out! Includes Harry and Ron 'bothering' Snape, Voldemort's attack on Hogwarts, and much more. Parody.


**Potter Puppet Pals: The Series, by yellow notepaper**

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Rating: **G

**Summary: **Potter Puppet Pals! Ah, yes, the magic is finally written out to grace fanfiction with its presence. Parody of…everything.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its character's. _I do not own this plot!_

**Chapter: **Bothering Snape

**Forward:** #1 in the series. I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY! This is originally by Neil Cicierega, a cool cat down in Mass. who wrote this as a script and animated it. It's amazing, as is all of his work, so I got the idea to popularize them on fanfiction, my second home! If you want to see the original, which is way funnier than reading it, go to www . potterpuppetpals . com. Watch it – trust me!!!

Haha my writing isn't amazing; I can do much better, but...idk. I'll probably edit this over about a million times before I'm satisfied.

-----

"Hi," said Harry Potter. "I'm Harry Potter."

"And I am Ron!" added Ron.

"Lets go bother Snape," Harry suggested.

"Right-ho!" Ron agreed heartily.

They wandered over to the dungeon, seeming to be only feet away from their current position. Quickly, they scurried over to the shadows that shrouded the classroom, so it appeared to be unoccupied. A soft clinking noise was heard in Snape's private office, before the door opened and Snape came into view. Snape slithered over to the boy's hiding place (though they remained unseen), leaving a trail of grease behind him in the fashion of a snail.

"I am Snape, the Potions master," he droned to the (seemingly) empty classroom, as he was quite fond of introducing himself, even though there was no one to introduce himself to.

"Ready?" Harry whispered to Ron. "Let's go bother him!"

They sprung out from their disguise, poised and ready for the attack. "Gaahh," Snape snaped in a snapish manner, seconds before he was bothered in a most violent fashion.

"Bother!" Harry ejaculated, bashing Snape's skull while giggling uncontrollably.

"Bother!" Ron squealed girlishly, punching Snape in the stomach.

"Bother!"

"Bother!"

"Get off," Snape cried, holding up his arms for some protection against his students' relentless attack. "Ahhh…" He collapsed onto the floor, motionless. Harry and Ron giggled to each other again, and swept out the door, leaving Snape alone once more.

"Tee hee! That was fun!" Ron exclaimed, once they were out of earshot.

"I liked the part where he stops moving," Harry agreed. They were silent for a few moments, lost in joyous memories, before Ron cried, "Lets do it again!"

They ran back into the dungeon, where Snape was slowly getting up on his feet, groaning softly. His eyes widened when he saw the two running towards him. "Oh no," he moaned. He turned to run, but his reflexes were too slow for the boys.

"Bother!" cheererd Harry, kicking Snape in the leg.

"Bother!" Ron screeched, kneeing Snape in the gut.

"No," Snape griped, struggling to get on his feet as the boys continued to bother him. "No," he gasped again, grasping his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" he cried in a sudden burst of annoyance. A green light jetted out of the end of his wand, splitting in two and hitting both students square in the chest.

"Ahhh," they cried, before they collapsed on the floor, dead.

Snape's eyes flew to their unmoving forms. "Oh, dear," he mumbled.

The door suddenly opened with a soft 'creak', and in strode the headmaster, clad in sparkly purple robes. "Hello, Severus!" Dumbledore called, beaming, taking no note of the two dead bodies on the ground.

"Um," Snape said, faltering. "I can explain, sir!"

Dumbledore suddenly noticed that they were not alone in the room. "What this?" he said, the smile not leaving his face. He turned his attention to Harry and Ron, his back to Snape, who took this opportunity to streak back into his office.

"It seems that young Harry and Ron are taking an afternoon nap," Dumbledore mused. "Let's see what they're got in their pockets," he garbled, advancing on the two and digging in their robes.

He straightened a moment later, fists full of goodies. "Alas!" he shouted happily. "Nine sickles and a dungbomb. It's my lucky day!"

He turned around the room, momentarily disoriented. "Now where did Snape go," he muttered, scanning the room for the ever greasy potions master.

His head cocked to the side, his eyes wide. "More importantly," he said loudly. "Where the hell am I?"

This question seemed to stump Dumbledore, who stood rooted to the spot for several moments, pondering this difficult question. However, he soon broke free of this pressing matter to vanish into thin air and reappear, completely stripped of all attire.

"Naked time!" he cried, dancing around to a catchy organ theme that began playing out of the tip of his wand, lying forgotten next to his stolen treasure.

And that is the moral of this story.

-----

**A:N://** Yay! Segment number one of the never-ending series! I've written the musical for this, which is actually my favourite, but it won't be up until I've finished…three or four more, I can't remember which. I'm going to write them out in order of release, and since I don't own this plot, I can't tell you how many there will be. :o)

R&R, sweeties!

Erin


End file.
